


【盾冬】野兽（pwp）

by THEENDOFTHELINE2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEENDOFTHELINE2019/pseuds/THEENDOFTHELINE2019
Summary: *蛇盾冬 双洗脑*无逻辑 ooc 写不出想要的感觉....*⚠涉及强（前面部分） 树林/黎明/战损





	【盾冬】野兽（pwp）

“资产已找到。”隐匿在树干后的史蒂夫摸了摸耳后的通讯器，没有起伏地小声说道。

浓雾中，一处黑暗里闪烁着微弱的冰冷银光。史蒂夫猩红的眼瞳紧盯着若隐若现的银光，按下通讯器的关闭键，左手握紧盾牌上的皮扣，悄无声息地跟了上去。

史蒂夫越来越靠近资产，他闻到了一丝弥漫在空气中的血腥味。这不是动物血液的味道，是人类的血液，史蒂夫舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇。他摸了摸大腿右侧口袋中装着的特制手铐，思考着最佳的战略。

在史蒂夫准备用盾牌敲晕资产时，资产转过身，右手不知道什么时候握上了一把黑色哑光的匕首，狠狠地刺向史蒂夫肩部。史蒂夫见状举起盾牌抵挡这一攻击，刀尖被阻挡在距离史蒂夫的脸几厘米处。资产见这次攻击没有得手，便用左手接过小刀，不断向着史蒂夫刺去。机械臂抵挡着不断攻击过来的振金盾牌，右手试图寻找机会攻击史蒂夫的头部。史蒂夫一边用振金盾打开攻击过来的金属臂，一边用右手挥向资产的腰部。突然史蒂夫的右臂连着制服与皮肤被划开，暗红色的血液溅到开合的金属叶片上，血液顺着光滑的金属表面滑下，滴落在枯叶上。史蒂夫皱了皱眉，伤口传来的疼痛使他全身的血液都沸腾了起来，血红色的眼珠里翻滚着滔滔欲浪。他抬起腿扫过资产用布条简单包扎过的伤口，趁着资产一瞬间的分神一拳打到资产的腹部，把他压制在一棵粗壮的树干上，掏出口袋中的手铐锁住资产的金属臂手腕与血肉之躯的右手手腕，把他的两只手按压在树上。资产清醒过来时发现自己被压制在树干上，打算用头撞击史蒂夫的头部，却被史蒂夫掐住了脖子。他想要抬起腿踢走这个逐渐压在自己身上的人，却发现自己的双腿都被卡在了史蒂夫两腿间无法动弹。

史蒂夫透过资产凌乱的棕色长发盯着他冰冷的绿色眼珠，缓缓勾起唇角，无视冬兵凶狠的眼神伸出舌头舔舐着金属叶片上滴落的血液，直至把已经有些发干的血迹舔得一干二净，半勃的下身磨蹭着资产被迫张开的腿间。资产从未遇到过这种境况，他恼怒地想要使力推开史蒂夫，但掐在他脖子上的手愈发用力，让他喘不过气来。史蒂夫又用带着铁锈味的舌头舔舐着资产的耳廓，把冰冷的耳垂渐渐在口腔中捂暖。耳后敏感的皮肤被带着湿气的气息喷过，资产无助地别过脸，艰难地发出不安的呜咽声。史蒂夫的舌头像是蛇信子，轻轻地划过他冰凉的皮肤，留下一道水痕。

史蒂夫松开了掐住资产脖子的手，张开嘴咬住资产的喉结，犬牙卡在脆弱的皮肤里，一丝血腥味在口腔弥漫开来。最脆弱的地方被眼前人给死死咬住，火热的蛇信子舔弄着突出的喉结，像是野兽享受进食前对猎物心满意足地占有。对死亡的恐惧与对被控制的反抗交织着盘踞在资产的心头，他甚至觉得对这样的感觉甚是熟悉。他觉得眼前刺在他下巴皮肤上的暗金色短发和记忆中耀眼的金发有些许的重合，只是在梦境中那个金头发的男人不会像这样，炽热的占有欲像是要把他给活剥。

记忆中残缺的梦境与现实微白的天色交织，资产逐渐分不清现实与虚幻。他看见梦境里的金发男人抬起头来，眼里澄清的湛蓝色逐渐被浑浊的血色代替，刹那间似乎白茫茫的天地也只剩下一片血红。他看见是自己亲手把那污浊的红色注入金发男人的身体里，旁边似乎有一个缥缈的声音，“Good job, soldier.”资产紧紧盯着那双血红色的眼睛，想要从中找出一丝从前的湛蓝，却绝望地发现自己用自己的血液玷污了这抹蓝。资产的心无端地被揪在了一起，像是被钢铁手臂狠狠地抓了一把，被一层膜包裹着的心脏看似完整，实则内里早已碎成渣滓。他无法控制自己的泪腺流出温热的液体，用力用身躯撞开对他的束缚，踉踉跄跄地准备逃跑。

史蒂夫被他推得退后了好几步，惊诧过后便是对资产突然反抗的怒气，眼里的血色越来越深。他把没走几步的资产扯回来反面压在树干上，掏出小刀划开资产身上厚实的皮衣，露出了常年包裹在衣服下惨白的皮肤。史蒂夫发狠地一口咬上肩胛骨，满意地听到资产吃痛的闷哼声。他继续用小刀划开紧绷的作战裤，露出资产挺翘浑圆的臀部。史蒂夫随意地扔开小刀，一手抓上那饱满的臀肉，狠狠地扭着捏了一把。资产被弄得疼极了，便用腿往后蹬，却又被凶狠地咬了一口背部的肌肉，牙印中渗出血丝。史蒂夫掰开结实的臀瓣，极其粗鲁地用两只手指插入了因受惊而紧紧收缩着的后穴。资产尖叫了一声，极其抗拒地扭动着身躯反抗史蒂夫的进入。史蒂夫只是叼着资产的脖子，一手发狠地掐着资产的腰，更加用力地开拓不适合容入异物的小穴。插进去的粗糙手指上混杂着泥土，抽出来时绕着猩红的血液，被史蒂夫涂抹在自己已经发硬的性器上。

史蒂夫两手按压着资产的胯部，两个大拇指掰开臀肉，露出正把血液吐出来的穴口。他把龟头抵在穴口上，却因为没对准而几次划过资产的会阴。资产似乎知道了接下来要发生什么，他试图向上逃脱，却又被咬住了后颈，未经修剪的指甲深深嵌入了他的皮肤。他相信如果他继续反抗的话，身后的男人也会毫不犹豫地咬碎他的脖子。史蒂夫满意地看着不再反抗的资产，一手扶着阴茎捅进发红的小穴，按着资产的腰一下子插到最深。资产被顶到两眼发昏，从里面撕裂的痛感轰击着他的天灵盖，他甚至能听到他耳朵传来的愈来愈大的嗡嗡声。他瞪大了眼睛，眼角几乎要开裂，滚烫的泪水夺眶而出，划过因为寒冷而有些开裂的皮肤。他张了张嘴，却什么声音都发不出来，只剩下若有若无的气声。明明并没有被咬断咽喉，却像断了气一样象征性地挣扎了一下就没有了气息。野兽满意地舔舐着猎物的背脊，下半身用力地进出着干涩的甬道。

窄小的通道被强行打开，紧绷的穴口被狠狠地撕裂，血液从伤口中渗出，浇灌在粗壮的肉棒上。闻到血腥味的史蒂夫眼睛通红，快速地摩擦着着火的内壁。他用插入过后穴的手指掐着资产微微向内凹陷的脸，把资产的下巴掰过来，两根手指不容反抗地撬开资产禁闭的苍白嘴唇，用血液污浊着资产的口腔，双指夹着柔软的舌头搅动着。那只掐着资产的腰的手摸向那布满疤痕的背脊，通过指尖的触碰感受着下方的肌肉在不断颤抖，摩挲着刚被咬出的牙印，似乎在欣赏自己的杰作。资产呜咽着，滚烫的生理盐水大滴大滴地划过沾着污泥与血液的脸庞，融化在史蒂夫的手背上。

史蒂夫凶狠地抽插着已经破碎的资产，身下的紧致让他欢愉地吼了几声，如同野兽般踩踏着他脚下的领土，宣誓着自己的主权。他没有半分怜悯地看着自己掐出来的青青紫紫的印记与指甲印，盯着那个被自己不断捅入的留着血的穴口，伸出舌头舔舐着嘴唇上的死皮。

史蒂夫俯下身嗅着资产发间混杂着铁腥、火药与皮革的味道，鬼使神差地几乎称得上温柔地吻了一下资产没有被长发遮住的颈后皮肤。资产像是被电击了一下，身体不住地颤栗，后穴缴紧了埋在深处的性器。史蒂夫被夹得双眼一白，在资产耳边低吼着喘着粗气，扶着他的腰快速碾过被血液润滑过的肠壁，正正戳中了资产的前列腺。资产半是哀嚎半是呻吟地叫了出来，疼痛与快感交织着冲上他的大脑，身体不自主地往史蒂夫身上蹭，下身疲软的阴茎也有抬头的欲望。史蒂夫继续冲撞着那一点，手摸上有弹性的乳肉，揉捏了几把之后又用指甲刮着微微挺起的肉粒，两个关节夹住乳尖往外拉扯。

史蒂夫抽出放在资产口中的手指，把薄薄的一层晶莹的唾液抹到资产干裂的嘴唇上，又慢慢往下滑，把津液涂到带着点胡茬的浅浅的沟壑上，涂到被深深咬了一口的正上下移动的喉结上，再吐到突出的锁骨上，最后擦在乳粒与乳晕上。被沾湿的乳头挺立着，在微亮的天色下如同一颗晶莹剔透的紫葡萄。胸前的快感和被顶撞前列腺的舒爽逐渐掩盖住了疼痛，资产仰头呻吟着，塌下腰让史蒂夫更好地进入。他不知道这是怎么了，快感与痛感激起了大脑的反应，熟悉感从记忆深处涌出来。他似乎看到在一个破旧的阁楼里，午后的阳光斜斜地照进来，他被按在布满灰尘的床垫上，当时的后穴也像现在那样，被硕大的性器开拓着，不断碾过令他发疯的那点。那个阁楼被阳光镀上了一层金色，金色的木板，金色的尘埃，金色的……头发？

史蒂夫不满身下人的分神，咬了一口资产的下巴，像是情人那般吻上资产的唇，把资产口腔中的血腥味夺走。舌头舔过因失血而发白的嘴唇，然后撬开他的牙关舔舐着他敏感的上颚，继而跟他的舌头抵死纠缠，像搁浅的鱼把自己仅剩的一点津液渡给对方。资产闭着眼睛，泪水不断涌出，他的呻吟被堵在了纠缠的舌头里，被动地接受着史蒂夫对他全身的占领。史蒂夫松开快要窒息的资产，舔走他滑下的泪珠，下半身仍坚定不移地操弄着不断缠上来的壁肉，把逐渐分泌出来的肠液带出来又挤进去，在穴口打成泡沫。有时退到仅剩头部被发肿的穴口卡住，然后再猛地推进，顶弄到资产的最深处。有时就埋在资产的里面小幅度向不同方向操，时不时划过前列腺。史蒂夫满意地看着被自己完全驯服的资产，舔舐着之前在他身上弄出的伤口。暴露在寒冷的空气下的伤口被温暖湿润的舌头舔过，粗糙的舌苔划过破损的皮肤，微微的刺痛与快感一并通过神经传到大脑，刺激着资产。

史蒂夫抓上资产半长的棕发，拉扯着他冰冷的发丝，按进发根的指尖被汗水打湿。他看着自己紫红的阴茎抽插着发红发肿的小穴，先是把肉棒深深埋进那温暖的天堂，再是拔出来，把外圈的嫣红肠肉也微微翻了出来。穴内分泌出的蜜液与血液混杂在一起，被打成粉红色的泡沫，液体飞溅到他们结合处周围，使得那片区域滑腻腻的。史蒂夫不加掩饰地发出欢愉的低吼，着迷地在微弱的光线下欣赏资产汗津津的紧紧包裹着肌肉的背脊，欣赏着上面渗血的伤口，欣赏着被自己捏出来的青青紫紫的痕迹。野兽不知道自己的占有欲从何而来，但此时此刻对猎物的绝对控制使他的欲望得到了巨大的满足。他听着雌伏在自己身下的资产发出沙哑的呻吟声，声线里的冰冷与僵硬被情欲烘暖，融化，像是春日里融冰的河水，奔腾着无限的欲与求。

资产快到了。像是感觉到了一样，史蒂夫更加发狠地撞击着资产的前列腺，前列腺就像被撞破了皮，轻轻一碰就会火辣的疼，但又燃烧起快感。资产咬着红得不自然的下嘴唇，生理盐水不受控制地不断滑落，嘴里呜咽着，发出含糊不清的呻吟与喊叫。在史蒂夫最后一次撞击他的前列腺时，伴随着一阵白光，资产哭喊了出来，“唔啊啊......史......史蒂夫......啊哈......嗯！”

野兽愣住了，他迟钝了一会，史蒂夫......是谁？资产颤抖着嘴唇，闭着眼睛，眼泪挤在眼眶，然后再迅速滑过脸庞，前端一波一波地吐着白浊，有些顺着阴茎流下，流到囊袋上。资产混混沌沌的脑子里闪过一些片段，拼凑成一个金发男人的脸，时而刚毅时而柔软，更多的是倔强。资产又在嘴里默念了一次，史蒂夫。

这个名字像是一个开关，史蒂夫突然像发了疯一样操着还处于不应期的资产。龟头不断从不同角度戳着那个敏感点，阴茎像一条发热的铁棍那般一寸一寸碾压过湿软的肠道，搅动着里面的粘稠液体，囊袋毫无规律地打在了资产敏感的会阴上。资产崩溃地哭喊出声，积载不住的快感变成了一种微妙的痛苦，像是一个无底深渊，快要把他的灵魂与肉体一并吸走。资产扭动着腰肢想要逃离过火的快感，却被史蒂夫按住的肩膀不能移动。他的金属臂已经把身前这棵高大的树木刮下一层树皮，在微光下展露出非自然的刮痕。

史蒂夫咬着资产的后颈，犬牙深深嵌入薄薄的皮肤当中，像是标记猎物那般。他一个深挺，把积蓄已久的精液一股股地打在正在收缩的内壁上。温热的甬道像是被烫到那样，还小心翼翼地吸附着柱体。资产被刺激得弯曲着脚趾，踢动着脚下厚厚的枯叶，发出沙沙的响声。史蒂夫像个大型犬一般满足地抱着微微颤抖的资产，金发埋在资产的颈脖间——如果忽略资产脖子上发紫渗血的伤口的话。静寂的树林里只剩下两人节奏不一的呼吸声和喘气声，资产闭上眼睛享受这难得的休息时刻。

片刻，史蒂夫松开了手，稍稍后退，把自己的性器从糜烂的肠肉的挽留之中拔了出来，发出了“啵”的一声。白色的浊液混合着些许血迹滴滴答答地沿着穴口流下，划过资产颤抖的皮肤。史蒂夫把资产转了过来，把他压制在自己和树之间，手按着特制手铐，对资产发出了命令，“跪下。”

于是资产便乖顺地顺着树干滑下，满是泪痕的脸正对着混合着粘稠液体的硕大性器。性器像是感应到资产的到来那般，跳了一跳，几乎要拂过资产下巴的沟壑和上面殷红发肿的唇。资产抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，看着上方模糊的金发男人的脸，等待着他发下命令。“舔干净。”

资产照做了。他伸出自己柔软的舌头，先是试探性地舔过滴着白浊的龟头，温柔地舔舐着上面的小孔，然后一路往上，仔细地舔着冠状沟。原先疲软的性器此时也有了抬头的迹象。资产舔过柱身，口中浓郁咸腥的液体让他忍不住吞咽着唾液，嘴唇吸附在布满青筋的柱身上。接着，资产又放开柱身，细细舔舐着囊袋，与其中的褶皱。他含住一边的睾丸，小嘴吸着里面的球体。微微抬头的阴茎蹭着他的脸，打湿了他脸上的绒毛。资产出色的完成了他的任务，把性器上的白浊还有他自己的液体全部吞下了肚子。他吐出口中的性器，伸出嫣红的舌尖舔过涂满粘稠液体的嘴唇，完美地完成了自己的任务。

史蒂夫捏着资产的脸颊，强迫他张开嘴巴，然后把自己再次勃起的性器又塞了进去。资产轻轻地吸着鸡蛋大的龟头，舌尖抵着小孔打转，卷走渗出来的稀薄的液体。舌尖一路往下，细细舔弄着上面的褶皱。史蒂夫松开掐住资产脸的手，指尖揉搓着黏在资产脸上湿淋淋的发丝。史蒂夫把手指插入资产的发间，按压着他的后脑勺，按向自己的性器。资产被迫吞下几乎要撑爆他的喉咙的肉棒，突然的进入使资产被唾液呛到，干燥的鼻腔突然被唾液打湿，泛起一阵微妙的痛苦。眼泪夺眶而出，嘴里发出不明的呜咽声。史蒂夫并没有让资产适应很久，便大力地扯着资产的头发使肉棒不断插入那个温暖紧致的地方。资产努力收起自己的牙齿，把檀腥味的肉棒一次次吞进喉咙。

陌生的干呕感使资产的喉咙紧缩着，管道绞着过分巨大的性器。资产被顶到双眼发白，津液从嘴缝间流出，打湿了史蒂夫身上的布料。鼻尖被一次次拱向弯曲的耻毛，浓郁的气味让资产不禁颤抖着身体接受来自眼前人的侵犯。不安分的毛发刮着他的嘴唇，他的鼻翼，他脸颊敏感的皮肤，痒意使资产想要吐出口中的性物，却被当做反抗被按压得更加大力。

野兽低吼着，粗暴地征服资产的快感使血液在身体里翻腾，在资产嘴里的性器也大了一圈。他操干着资产紧致的喉咙，猩红的眼眸盯着资产布满泪痕与其他混合的液体的脸，原本凹陷下去的脸颊被撑开，下颚被张到最大，津液与眼泪混合着滴下，滴到棕黄的枯叶上。史蒂夫眯起眼睛，享受着无与伦比的快感冲击着他的大脑，突然一个陌生的名字从大脑深处蹦出，在他的舌尖滑出：巴基。史蒂夫的大脑像是被烟花轰炸了一样，无数个记忆碎片从深处迸出来，巴基，他的巴基！此时资产如同坠入了飘着雪花的山谷，遥远的呼喊从头顶传来，每个音节又熟悉又是陌生。被尘封的名字流进资产的耳中，飘舞的雪花变成了跳跃的火星，灼烧着他的神经。资产躯体一震，热泪从发红的眼眶中涌出。他们就像迷路了的孩子，在黑暗的似迷宫的森林中兜兜转转终于找到了对方，找回了他们自己存在的意义。

史蒂夫拔出在资产嘴里硬挺的阴茎，捞起资产的双腿把他压向树干上，前端戳刺着微微张开还不断流出白浊的红肿穴口。资产后背的伤口磨蹭在粗糙的树皮上，让资产不禁吸气。史蒂夫温柔地吻着资产微张的嘴角安慰他，不容反抗地再次进入了那个温暖的肠道。正收缩着的小穴像是受了惊，紧紧地缠绕着肉棒，史蒂夫用力顶开所有的阻力，把肉棒完完全全埋进了小穴深处。资产被手铐铐住的双手无力地滑下，正好揽着史蒂夫的脖子，好像热恋中的情侣。史蒂夫捏着资产的结实的腿肉往资产身上压，大力操干着资产，上半身却温柔地细细亲吻着资产布满泪痕的脸。“巴基......巴基......”

资产没有回应他，作为应答的只有断断续续的呻吟声。史蒂夫不满资产的逃避，叼住资产上下滚动的喉结猛烈撞击着资产的前列腺。资产受不住地哭喊出声，变了调的呻吟从口中泄出，“啊啊......嗯......史史蒂夫！......唔哈......”绷直的双腿在空中划出几道气音，穴口紧紧地吸咬着阴茎的根部。史蒂夫舔舐着眼前这副伤痕累累的身躯，吸咬着锁骨上薄薄的皮肤。很快，资产透露着淡淡苍白的皮肤上泛起几个青紫的印子与牙印。史蒂夫一路往下，舌尖玩弄着充血挺起的肉粒，钻着上面的小孔。酥酥麻麻的快感从胸部传来，再加上被异物侵犯的快感，资产仰起头大口大口地呼吸着，试图缓解过度的刺激。

史蒂夫饱满的嘴唇吸着资产粉褐色的乳晕，用牙齿刮弄着乳尖。有弹性的乳粒被来回挑弄，还被用舌尖试图按压进乳晕里。泪水已经浸湿了耳廓，资产呻吟的声音已经沙哑，带着些许慵懒的情欲。史蒂夫放开一只架着资产的腿的手，捏起另一边的乳尖开始揉捏。指甲刮着上面敏感的皮肤，感受着肌肤底下的颤栗。史蒂夫由放开另一只手，把资产的乳肉拱出一条浅沟，舌头来回舔舐着这小小的浅沟，薄薄的一层津液被涂在沟里，如同几乎要干涸的泉源。资产此时被肉棒钉在树干上，没有了史蒂夫的支撑他慌乱地用腿圈住史蒂夫的腰，手指攥紧了勉强能抓住的制服，更加放开地接受史蒂夫的进入。

史蒂夫不断顶弄着那熟悉的地方，缠绕上来的肠肉感受着阴茎上狰狞的青筋，跳动的节奏顺着结合的地方传至资产全身。资产喘着气，干渴的喉咙几乎发不出声音，连呼吸都被空气摩擦得生疼。他已经不知道这是第几次他的眼泪不受控制地滑落，泪水模糊了他的视线，朦朦胧胧中只看见深蓝的天色逐渐被红橙色代替，微小的星光被隐去，扭曲的弯月因为眼睛的眨动在高空摇晃。

史蒂夫终于又吻住了他的唇，把甘甜的津液渡到他的口中。他忍不住想要索要更多，伸出舌头掠夺史蒂夫口中的甘露，舌尖刮过史蒂夫的牙床，上颚，最终被史蒂夫的舌头抓住纠缠，呼出的热气打在互相的脸上。史蒂夫如同受到鼓励般更加卖力地肏弄着温暖的小穴，把里面残余的液体刮出来，喷溅在两人交合之处，滴落在已经滑落至树根的皮衣上。史蒂夫双手仍然揉捏着资产柔软的胸脯，把它捏成不同的形状，乳粒刮着史蒂夫手心的纹路，两粒挺立的肉粒像两颗小珍珠在史蒂夫手心滑动。

史蒂夫像是玩够了资产已经被捏红的胸肉，双手滑下至臀部，没有轻重地掐了一把资产的臀尖，把两块臀肌挤到中间夹着硕大的肉棒的根部。资产的控诉被堵在唇齿间，他只能被动地接受着史蒂夫给他的一切。黏腻的精液黏在会阴，腹肌，大腿上，被清冷的山风吹得已经干干地粘在皮肤上。与此相反的是史蒂夫火热的阴茎来来回回进入着小穴，摩擦着柔软的内壁，全身的热度仿佛都来源于交合处。资产甚至有种错觉那里已经被史蒂夫肏成一滩水了，湿软地如同一块熔岩蛋糕。

月亮还挂在天边，那厚重灰度的蓝色却是已经完全褪去。史蒂夫舔着资产金属臂与血肉的交接处做着最后的冲刺，囊袋拍打着臀肉的声音传遍了正在苏醒的树林，力气大得如同要把囊袋也塞进穴中。史蒂夫精准地碾过资产的敏感点，在最后一次破开缠绵的肠肉后抵着前列腺迸发出滚烫的精液。资产被烫得一抖，也射了出来，白色液体滴落在他的胸脯上，他的锁骨上，他的发丝上。他被前后交杂的延绵不断的快感刺激到晕厥，晕倒在了史蒂夫怀里。

史蒂夫从快感中回过神来，他把阴茎从那个已经熟烂的穴中缓缓拔出，白浊滴落了一地。他打横抱起浑身疲软的资产，拿起地上沾满他们的体液与泥土的破烂皮衣堪堪盖在资产满是伤口的上半身上，离开这个不知名的森林。资产微张的嘴里喃喃着史蒂夫的名字，被解开手铐的手无意识地抓着史蒂夫的衣角。史蒂夫低头吻了吻资产有些发凉的额头，抽手捏碎了耳边的通讯器。“My asset.”

浓雾散去，血色的霞光映在两人交叠的身影上，一轮巨大的红日在他们身后缓缓升起。


End file.
